The Glee Project: Shooting Day
by Slipknot2
Summary: Sequel of 'Murderability.' School can be a cruel place for Charlie, Nellie and Dani. With the help of their five friends, they are free. Long One-Shot. Involves school shooting, cussing, killing, and a bit of Shaylin romance.


_**School Cafeteria**_

_**Thursday October 11, 2012**_

_**12:13 pm**_

_**Nellie's POV**_

I was just studying for the math test tomorrow while eating my lunch with my friends, Ali and Abraham, in a cafeteria. They were talking about the song we all going to sing in the glee club, that's when a group of cheerleaders pour a lime flavored slushie on my head, went into my shirt, it's so cold yet painful. The cheerleaders started to laugh at me and walked away, as Abraham and Ali stared at me in shock.

"Are you okay?" Abraham asked.

I answered "Yeah, I'm fine."

"I'll take you to the girls locker room to change." Ali said.

"Thanks Ali." I said.

Ali and I went to the girls locker room while Abraham is waiting for us outside. After I got changed to my new shirt, we went back to the cafeteria. Then we saw other of our friends on our table, Dani, Shanna, Aylin and Tyler. As we got back to our seat and done studying, we started talking.

"So where did you guys go?" Aylin asked.

"We took Nellie to the girls locker room to change her shirt because some group of cheerleaders pour slushies on her." Ali said.

"Oh my god! Are you okay Nellie?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." I answered.

"Hope those bitches aren't going to do that to you again," Abraham said, "but anyways, where's Charlie?"

"He's coming." Shanna said. When I looked around the cafeteria, I spot Charlie.

_**12:27 pm**_

_**Charlie's POV**_

I'm walking towards the table, where all of my friends are, with my lunch on the tray. Then, a jock walk right past me and I felt his foot on my feet as I fell on the floor. Foods splattered on the ground, that's when a jock laughs and walk off. I saw Nellie rushed towards me, like a very good friend since middle school, and helps me get up, leave the food there, since I'm not hungry.

"Jesus Christ! You alright?" Nellie asked. She always helped me on everything. She's like my sister to me.

"I'm fine." I said as we back to the table and talk for a moment.

"Man, school can be so cruel!" Tyler said.

Everyone nods for agreement of what Tyler said. Then, I saw some jerks holding a piece of paper with tape and put it on Dani's back, then runs off.

"What does it say?" Dani asked.

"Burn in hell Bieber Dyke." I read out loud.

Dani grabs a paper on her back and crumbled up into a ball as the bell rings. "I'll see you guys at the glee club." She said as she walks off. And we all got up and walked to class.

Now you guys think that neither Dani, Nellie nor I don't even know that Ali, Shanna, Tyler, Aylin and Abraham just kill someone, right? Well you're wrong, we do. We all know that Ali clubbed Blake to death, Abraham burned Michael alive, Tyler choked Maxfield with a barbed wire, Aylin stabs Lily with a big ass piece of glass and Shanna used her pocket knife to shanked Taryn in the stomach, they just told us and we don't tell everyone else, cause that's what friends do, and we don't want to see any of them in jail. Weeks past, they got caught and send to the court. After all the lies they told them, none of them were found guilty. But they finally admit that they murdered someone, It was too late to put them in jail. Why you asked? Supreme Court says no double jeopardy in murder trial. Glad they're not in jail.

_**Glee club**_

_**2:45 pm**_

_**Abraham's POV**_

Me and the rest of the glee club members, which they are my friends, are in our seat, waiting for Mr. Schue, who is going to be late, I bet.

"Where's Mr. Schue?" Charlie asked.

"He's probably going to be late from the meeting." Dani said.

We all went silence until I broke it.

"Well, while waiting for him," I said as I got off of my chair and walked to the front of the class with Shanna, Aylin, Tyler and Ali, "the five of us were going to sing the three of you guys a song that you can become one of us!"

Nellie questioned "By 'one of us,' you mean?"

"Be a killer." I answered as I cue the band to play a metal song. Yes, I said 'Metal.' An electric guitar starts playing, then the bass and drums joins in, and then I stared to sing first.

_If you feel so empty_

_So used up, so let down_

After my part, It was Tyler turn to sing.

_If you feel so angry_

_So ripped off, so stepped on_

Aylin walks in front of us as she sings.

_You're not the only one_

_Refusing to back down_

Shanna starts singing while walking right next to Aylin.

_You're not the only one_

_So get up_

After that we all started to sing the chorus while jammin' the song.

_Let's start a riot, a riot_

_Let's start a riot_

_Let's start a riot, a riot_

_Let's start a riot_

Ali rolls herself to our three surprised friends, took our three pocket knives, and handed to them. All took one of them as Ali sings.

_If you feel so filthy_

_So dirty, so fucked up_

Aylin and Shanna sings the next part together.

_If you feel so walked on_

_So painful, so pissed off_

Tyler and I sings the next part.

_You're not the only one_

_Refusing to go down_

We continue sing the next part, along with three girls.

_You're not the only one_

_So get up_

_Let's start a riot, a riot_

_Let's start a riot_

_Let's start a riot, a riot_

_Let's start a riot_

With a long insturmental, we all dance a little bit, took out our own pocket knives and unfold them in the chain reaction as we started singing.

_If you feel so empty_

_So used up, so let down_

_If you feel so angry_

_Just get up_

Tyler and I singing the part of the song as I add a little growling sound while singing.

_Let's start a riot, a riot_

_Let's start a riot_

And then, we all sing the last part.

_Let's start a riot, a riot_

_Let's start a riot_

_Let's start a riot, a riot_

_Let's start a riot_

_Let's start a riot, a riot_

_Let's start a riot_

_Let's start a riot, a riot_

_Let's start a riot_

As the guitar fades out, Charlie, Nellie and Dani were still surprise. No one spoke and look down at the pocket knife. The five of us fold our knives and put it back to our pocket.

"So, what do you say?" Ali asked, "Join us to destroy all of the maggots in this cruel and unfair school?"

"Well, when you meant by 'maggots,' you mean all students and teachers right? I'm in!" Charlie said.

"Me too!" Dani said.

Nellie stays quiet. I can tell that she didn't know if she wants to join or not.

"Please Nellie? It'll be alright!" I begged.

Nellie looked at me with a smile and said "Okay, I'm in."

I attacked her with a great big hug and everyone else joins in as a group hug. As we all release from the hug, Mr. Schue still isn't here.

"Hmmm, maybe he had a long meeting without telling us." Tyler said.

"Maybe." Shanna said.

"Alright! Since we all killer," I said, "we going to have a private meeting. Tomorrow, after school, under the bleachers, got it?"

"Got it!" Everyone said in unison as the bell rings and everyone went home. I'm so exited for the meeting we're going to have, with all of my friends!

* * *

**_Math Class_**

**_Friday October 12, 2012_**

**_9:04 am_**

**_Nellie's POV_**

I'm doing my math test, checking if every math problems I got it right, God I hope so. When I'm done, I set the test on the teacher's desk and went back to my seat. I decided to draw so I took out my sketch book and finish what I'm drawing. I'm drawing a school hallway, with dead bodies around the floor, blood, lots and lots of blood in the entire hallway, and one person standing, holding a shotgun in arms, wearing a long black leather coat and a grim reaper makeup. And that person is me.

Sorry to ask you guys but is it normal to have homicidal thoughts? I mean, I have it right after my older sister's death. Sure, I said yes to Abraham to join him and the rest of my friends to be a killer, but he's not like impel me to do all the killing, I just want to do what I want to do for my entire life, kill. I guest for me, it is normal to have it.

"Nice drawing."

I quickly turned to Shanna, who said that with a smile on her face, sitting right next to me.

"Yeah, it looks awsome!"

I turned to Aylin, who sits right infront of me.

"Uhh, thanks." I said in a shy way. The bell rang and everyone were heading out to class.

"Well," I started, "I see you guys in the glee club!"

"And under the bleachers after school!" Aylin said.

"Yeah that too. Bye!" And I walk off to my next class.

_**School Library**_

_**10:15 am**_

_**Dani's POV**_

Charlie and I were at the library for some reading about, some historys of serial killers and mass murderers. It's not homework, I mean it's Friday! Friday is no homework day. Anyway, we found some serial killers that we thought it was really interesting. Like Ed Gein, the Plainfield Ghoul who exhumed corpses from local graveyards and fashioned trophies and keepsakes from their bones and skin, John Wayne Gacy, the Killer Clown and a rapist who sexually assaulted and murdered at least 33 teenage boys and young men, Jeffrey Dahmer, a Milwaukee Cannibal who murdered 17 men and boys between 1978 and 1991, with the majority of the murders occurring between 1987 and 1991 and even Ted Bundy, Lady Killer who assaulted and murdered numerous young women and girls during the 1970s and possibly earlier.

Some mass murderers are actually involved school massacre like Seung-Hui Cho, spree killer who killed 32 people and wounded 25 others on Virginia Tech and Dylan Klebold and Eric Harris, aka Reb and Vodka, the Columbine High School Massacre Killers. So yeah these two school massacre are really interesting for us.

Now don't ask me why, but Dylan and Eric were remains me of Shanna and Aylin. I don't know, it's just floats out of my mind. I mean those two girls were so close together as best friends like those two guys, Aylin is more badass than Eric while Shanna is slightly calm like Dylan, all that.

"Hey guys!" Abraham whispered as he and Tyler walks towards us, with Ali being rolled by Tyler and took a seat on the couch. "What are you guys doing?"

"Oh, we're just reading about all types of serial killers and mass murderers." Charlie said.

"Some of them are really interesting for us!" I said. I saw Charlie nods for agreement.

"Perfect!" Abraham whisper shouted, since we're in a library, "That'll way, you guys get some ideas for the meeting!"

"How?" I asked.

"It's like how they kill people, where they kill people, what weapons they use, all that!" Tyler said.

The bell rings, "Come on guys!" Ali said, "Let's get out of here!" We all head out of the library.

_**School Football Field, Under the Bleachers**_

_**4:07 pm**_

_**Aylin's POV**_

Thank god the school is over! I decided to walk around under the bleachers, while waiting for everyone else. While I was walking, I found a lot of broken pieces of glass and of course, blood. Lily's blood. I remembered killing that bitch, calling me a terrorist and shit. I've gotta say, she deserves that! Now that she's dead and burned in hell, I'm free!

I heard footsteps, I turned around and it's Shanna, my best friend. Goddamn she's beautiful, just so you know, I have a huge crush on her.

"Hey, hun!" She said with a beautiful voice as she gave me a hug. "You came here early."

"That's because I wanted to!" I said with a big smile.

"Hey after this, can I stay at your house for the night?"

"Sure!"

We saw everyone else came here for the meeting. "Okay everyone, gather around!" said Abraham. We all got together in a big circle, Shanna and I locked our pinkies together as I rest my head on her sholder, Abraham leans on one of the stand of the bleachers, Nellie found a wooden box so that she could sit on, the rest were just sitting on the grassy ground.

"Now," Abraham started, "since we have three more friends in our side, anyone have some ideas for our killing spree to this school?"

Ali raises her hand, which got him attention.

"Burn it down!" she said.

"You know," Abraham said, "I heard that they brought a tank of hydrogen for something they need and I mostly kill people with fire, so Ali, that's a great idea." Ali gives him a 'Thank You' smile.

"But what are we going to do before that?" Tyler asked.

We all started to think of something, until Nellie raises her hand.

"How about we're shooting everyone in the entire school area! Students and teachers!" Nellie said.

"PEFECT!" Abraham shouted, "We should totally do a school massacre!" Tyler nods with agreement.

"But where can we buy guns?" Charlie asked. He's got a point.

"Don't worry, I have a gun collection so that everyone can use it." Tyler said. "And we can learn some shooting."

"Where?" Dani ask.

"By the forest, next to our cabin."

Everyone but Tyler and Abraham looked confused. We have a cabin?

"Oh yeah," Abraham started, "I forgot to tell you guys that Tyler and I bought a HUGE cabin for all us! It has large flat screen tv, huge couch, awesome bathroom, beautiful kitchen with lots of foods, pool table, swimming pool, piano set, has three bedroom so everyone can share, soft beds, fire place, a lot of awesome funitures, and a hot tub in case there's some romance going one." Abraham started to stare at me and Shanna and I started blushing. Hope she didn't see that. Everyone else were just talking about the cabin we all going to move in.

"So all you guys need to pack all of your clothes and moved in to the cabin." Tyler said, "I got a white delivery van so I can put all of your bags in there while Abraham is going to drive you guys, as in carpooling."

Abraham said "So, start packing your stuff when you guys get home, tomorrow we start moving there, have some shooting lesson and on next Friday, we are going to kill all of those maggots in William Mckinley High School!"

We all cheered.

"Everyone will ditched school for a whole week until next Friday. Got it?" Abraham asked as we all nod. "Good! Now dismissed." We all went home.

_**Aylin's House**_

_**6:10 pm**_

_**Shanna's POV**_

Aylin and I were at her place, in her bed room, helping packing her stuff while watching Dexter Season 6 on Blu-ray. I already told Abraham that I'm staying at Aylin's so he and Tyler are packing my stuff for me, since they already packed their's yesterday. While putting all of her clothes in the bags, I can't stop looking at her, I just can't. She's so gorgeous in so many ways. I'm in love with her, since we were toddlers, when I first moved from Alabama, she was the first person that got my attention, and we quickly become best friends, and I quickly fall for her. I hope she feels the same way.

"Phew, done with a last bag!" I snapped out from my thoughts by Aylin's angelic voice. "Thank for the help, Shan!" she said.

"Um, you're welcome hun!" I said.

"Can't wait to kill everyone in the school!"

"Me too!" We both lay down on her bed and Aylin lays on top of me, with a nice, warm cuddle we have. We went silence until I asked "Where's your mom?"

"She went to her business trip for a month!" she said, "Does your grandmother is in your house when Abraham and Tyler packing your stuff?"

"Nah, she's on her vacations."

Silence filled up in the bed room again as I look into her eyes. How can I forget how beautiful they are? So beautiful, I get lost. Like again, I wish she could feel the same way, and I know she couldn't. But she's so beautiful, I start to leaned for a kiss without even thinking, but in my surprised, Aylin kissed me first. She just quickly pressed her soft lips on mine. I was wrong, she does feel the same, so I kissed her back. It was so nice, we let our tongues have a little battle, then we broke apart and we looked into each other's eyes.

"That was amazing!" Aylin said with a smile. "We should totally do more of that when we moved to the cabin!"

"We should." I said. "So..."

"So, what?"

"Are we together? Like girlfriends?" I asked, "You didn't asked me out."

This time, only Aylin went silent. Does she feel the same way? I hope so. She kissed me, was she doing that cause she loves me, or just for fun? I really love her so much. Few moments later, her hand is holding mine and she gave me a quick kiss on my cheek.

"Yes," Aylin said, "yes we are. I love you, Shanna."

"I love you too, Aylin."

When we both look out of the window, it was late. But the moon and stars were so beautiful, as we cuddle each other, fast asleep.

* * *

_**Ali's House**_

_**Saturday October 13, 2012**_

_**8:15 am**_

_**Ali's POV**_

Before Tyler and Abraham going to pick me up first, I rolled myself to the kitchen to have a little breakfast. I rolled to the dining table, reach to the fruit basket, drag the fruit basket to myself, and takes the banana. While I was eating the banana, I decided to check my stuff I packed. My clothes are okay, books I'm reading are good, I guess everything I packed are fine. But I have this feeling that I forgot something. Something that I used it a month ago. What is it? I forgot. I decided to roll to my bedroom to see what's missing. Checking inside my closet, nothing. Under my bed, nothing but a bloody nailed baseball bat. Wait a minute, I still have that baseball bat. The one I used to destroy Blake. So that's what I'm missing, so I opened one of my bags and put a nailed bat in the bag.

I heard a honk outside my house, that must be Abraham and Tyler! Yay they're here! Finally I can get out of here! Not that I don't like my own home, it's that I can't wait to move in with all of my friends. A doorbell ring, I quickly roll myself to the door and opens the door, it's Abraham.

"Hey Ali!" Abraham greeted happily.

"Hi Abraham!" I greeted him back.

"Everything ready?"

"Yup!"

"Good! Now I'm going to carry you to my car, you take shotgun." Abraham brings his arms under my legs and back and lift me up, like in a bridal carry. Then he took me into his black Volkswagen Routan and set me to the front seat, which I actually open the car door for him. He shut the door and runs back to my house to help Tyler to take my stuff in his white delivery van. No window on that van, just only at the front for the driver. I saw Tyler folds my wheelchair and brings it to the back of the van with mine and Shanna's. I know some of the bags are Shanna's because sometimes, every Friday, she stays at Aylin's place.

After they put all of my stuff in the van, I saw Abraham running to the Routan into the driver's seat. "Time to head Aylin's!" he said. He starts the engine and drives off while Tyler follows us with the van. It was silent at first in few minutes, so I asked him "How was your day?"

"It was great!" he answered. "How about you?"

"Same here!"

Abraham stops the vehicle at Aylin's house. We saw Aylin and Shanna, both in pjs, a bit of bed head, holding hands. Wait a minute, holding hands? Are they really? OMG!

"Good morning, girls! What's up?" Abraham greeted.

"The sky!" Aylin joked.

"Funny." Abraham said.

"Can I stay in the car with Ali?" Shanna asked as she got into the car.

"Sure!" Abraham gets off of the vehicle and Aylin kissed Shanna on a lips before she helps Abraham and Tyler. I knew they like each other! I think Shanna caught me fangirling about it, so she sigh and said "Yes, We're together now!"

"How?" I asked.

"I don't know. We were done packing her stuff, laying on her bed, watching Dexter and then she kissed me."

"Well, I'm glad that you two girls finally admit to each other's feelings."

"Of course, you do. Y'all are glad we did."

We stayed quiet, watching Tyler, Aylin and Abraham taking her stuff in the van. I started yawning because I didn't get enought sleep last night. I was too excited about moving in with all of my friends.

"Hey, I'm going to have a little nap. Tell Abraham don't disturbed me." I said.

"Okay." she said.

I leaned into the car seat and rest my eyes.

_**Huge Log Cabin**_

_**10:19 am**_

"Ali wake up! We're here!" I heard Abraham's voice as I quickly opened my eyes. I got lifted by Charlie, while Nellie and Dani fix my wheelchair and Charlie set me down on my wheelchair. I looked around to the forest and the cabin. Wow! That cabin is huge. It has a bonfire and a swimming pool right next to it. I had this feeling that this cabin is my home. We all went in and the inside, you guest it, huge. It has stairs but also has ramp for me(It's a two story cabin but still it's huge). I love the huge couch and a big screen tv in the living room, I bet some of us brought our own video game consoles. You know, Wii, PS3, Xbox 360 and/or 360 kinect, all that. I roll up on a ramp with Shanna, Aylin and Nellie to look around some more. Upstairs, it has three bedrooms, two of them each has three beds and one of them has only two beds. So the first bedroom will be Charlie, Abraham, and Tyler, The second bedroom is for me, Nellie and Dani, and the last one is for Shanna and Aylin. We went out to the large balcony, it has a dining area on one side and the other side is a hot tub, and the view was beautiful. We saw some building, even our school. Is that how far it is? And how high the cabin is? All of the building is so small. I think we're on top of the mountain. But still, it's beautiful.

"This is amazing!" I said.

"I know, right! I can't believe we can actually live here." Nellie said with amazed.

Yup. This is home. And we should start unpack our things now.

* * *

_**Forest, Near the Cabin**_

_**Wednesday October 17, 2012**_

_**12:31 pm**_

_**Tyler's POV**_

We're all having a great time since we've moved here. I mean, we're all friends here, swimming, playing video games, talk about how stupid other people are, everything. Right now, we're taking shooting lessons for the plan. I already pick which guns they can use. For Abraham, he'll use two Uzi and an AK-47. Charlie's going to use M4 and a Desert Eagle. Aylin will use the Colt Anaconda and Shanna will use a S&W Model 500 Revolver, but both can use their own Mossberg 500. Ali's using Franchi SPAS-12 and H&K MP5, Dani has the same two guns as her. Nellie's going to have a USP Compact and FN P90 and I'm having a Benelli M4 Super 90.

Everyone did pretty good at shooting, aiming the target, which is a empty beer bottle. I guest we all can handle a gun, except Nellie. She was having a hard time holding a rifle, she can handle using a pistol, but not a rifle. She missed the bottle when she pulled the trigger. I think she never use a rifle before. I set my gun down and walk up to her, so that I can help her.

"Having a hard time?" I asked.

Nellie nods and said "I just can't aim it perfectly."

"Try to keep an eye on the target and make sure that your rifle is trained on the target and then you fire."

Nellie began to concentrate on the bottle and trained the rifle. I watched closetly to see if she got it right, she aim it straight through the target, perfect she got it. She's still aiming the target, took a big breath and pulls the trigger. I saw a bottle she aiming just shattered into pieces. She did it! Nellie did it! Oh my god! Nellie's surprised that she finally shot the battle, she gave me a big hug.

"I did it!" Nellie said, "I finally did it!"

"So proud of you!" I said and everyone else joins in as a group hug. We are so ready to destroy the school!

_**Bonfire**_

_**7:49 pm**_

_**Nellie's POV**_

I'm just chilling on a bonfire, sitting on the bench, eating some Cadbury chocolate bar, alone. I started thinking about what I did on the shooting lessons. Let me tell you guys something, for me, it's hard to shoot anything with a rifle. I mean, a pistol like USP Compact is so easy to shoot with when I aim it, but a rifle like FN P90, not so easy. I'm not good at aiming with it, I always missed the bottle and hit some random trees, and I accidently shot and killed a big american black bear. Luckily, Tyler told me some advise that helps me to aim it right. So I did everything he told me and I did it. I finally learn how to aim it perfectly with a rifle, and I going to get used to it.

I heard some footsteps right at the back of me. I bet it was Aylin and Shanna, whose alway hang out here together as a couple. I'm not saying that it's annoying, I'm just happy that they're finally in a relationship. I turned around, I was right.

"Hey Nellie!" they said in unison, took a seat on the same bench I'm sitting together.

"Hey girls!" I said, took out two more Cadbury chocolate bars and handed to them. Both of them each took one of it, takes out the wrapper and took a bite of it.

"What are you doing out here all alone?" Shanna asked.

"I'm just relaxing." I replied, "Also thinking about how hard to shoot it with a rifle."

"Hey! At least you got it though." Aylin said, leaning into her girlfriend's shoulder.

"True." I said. Then I asked "What's everyone else doing in there?"

"Well," Aylin started, "Ali, Abraham and Charlie were playing Borderlands 2 and Dani and Tyler are playing pool."

"And you guys?"

"We're just thinking of what it's like to have a child." Shanna said. We are all went silent while eating chocolate, This is really relaxing.

When I look at the night sky, I told them "I should go back in. There's a bucket of water if you guys are done here."

"Okay!" Shanna said as I walked back to the cabin, leaving the couples alone. As I walked towards the entrance of the cabin, I saw Charlie, leaning back on the door, with a smile on his face.

"I'll just let them have some alone time." Charlie nods, then I asked "Aren't you playing Borderlands 2 with Ali and Abraham?"

"I really sucked at playing that game, so I gave up." he said.

"Then what are you doing here at the door" I asked, entered the cabin.

"Waiting for you so that I can play with you." I looked up to him and smile. He may be a dork, but he's a great friend. He's actually like my brother to me.

"So, now that you're here," Charlie began, "dare to play Slender?"

"It's on!" I said as we ran to his, Abraham and Tyler's bedroom, where he has his computer.

* * *

_**Outside the Cabin**_

_**Friday October 19, 2012**_

_**9:01 am**_

I can't believe I am going to school, with guns in hand, killing every single classmates and teachers, with all of my friends. For my high school life being picked on by some cheerleaders, it's time to get revenge. I started putting on a bulletproof vest in case I might got shot, which goes under my long black leather coat and also put on my gray jeans and my gothic boots. I'll put on a grim reaper makeup, it could be the one I draw last week, remember?

Everyone else were waiting outside, waiting for me. So I walked out of the front cabin door and ready go. They're all looked at me in a suprised way about what I wear. I looked on everyone else clothing, Tyler wearing a black hoodie, black bandana mask, black skinny jeans and black converse shoes, looking like an anarchist. Abraham wore a white plain t-shirt, black leather pants, long black coat, and black army boots, same clothing as Charlie and Dani, but Dani also wearing dark eye makeup and Charlie's wore a cap. Shanna wearing a white t-shirt with a red anarchy symbol on it, blood red jeans, black convers, black jacket, and dark make up, Aylin wore a red t-shirt, gray jacket, black converse and jeans, also wearing dark eye makeup, and Ali wears a black jeans, a white t-shirt that says 'Punks Not Dead' in black, black converse, dark eye makeup, and long fingerless fishnet gloves.

"Wow Nellie, you look amazing!" Abraham said.

"You look like a complete badass!" Ali said.

"Thanks you guys!" I said.

"Okay," Tyler started, "Everything is all set. Now let destroy that piece of shit!" We're all hopped in to the white van and drive straight to the high school.

_**William Mckinley High School**_

_**10:58 am**_

Tyler parked at the school parking lot and we were all putting all bullets in our pockets and loading some in the guns. After all of us getting prepared, we all get off of the van as I held Ali in arms while Charlie fixing her wheelchair and I set her down on her wheelchair. Before we get into the school, Abraham telling us a plan.

"Okay, everyone will be split into group. Aylin, you and Shanna will be shooting a lot of people in the library.

"Got it!" Aylin said.

"Charlie, you and Nellie will be on a cafeteria."

"On it!" Charlie said.

"Dani, you and Ali will be checking on a hallway and classrooms for some people to shoot."

"Okie dokie!" Dani agrees.

"Tyler and I will be finding some runners trying to escape, okay? Now let's go!"

We're headed towards the school entrance, with guns and everything. I saw Damian walked up to us and asked "What are you guys doing?"

"Get the fuck out, Irish boy!" Aylin said.

"This shit is going down." Tyler said.

When we walked in, we all split into groups and ran into different place Abraham ordered.

_**School Cafeteria**_

_**11:01 pm**_

Charlie and I are getting ready to go into the cafeteria. Guns loaded, extra bullets, our pocket knives, in case, okay we're good. I was about to get in, but Charlie stops me and asked "Don't you think we should say something before we go?" I thought about, maybe we should. What if we got arrested or being killed? I do have something to say, I mean, for me, Charlie is the best guy friend ever. I should probably tell him that.

"Yeah, we should." I said.

"Okay," he said, "you go first."

"Okay! Um, ever since middle school, I was really lonely, didn't have any friends, until you came around." I saw Charlie's smile began to grew as I continue. "You started introducing me and asked if we can be friends. We started hanging out, playing games, and you being so loyal to me. You are like my brother to me! Along with Abraham. All I'm going to say is thank you for being a best guy friend ever.

"Awww, your welcome." Charlie said. "Now my turn, You are my very first girl friend ever! You are really awesome when we take shooting lessons!" I guess I really am. Charlie continues. "We have so much fun together! Playing Pokemon, watching Adventure Time, trying to figure out what's the song 'Milkshake' means, everything. I will always think of you as my sister, my best sister I ever had."

I felt so happy of what he said. All he said was so true. We always like siblings.

"Now you ready for this?" Charlie asked.

"You bet!" I said.

We both quickly pushed the cafeteria open and people in the cafeteria suddenly went silents when we come in. Everyone started staring at us, until then, few of them, a group of cheerleaders, walked up to us and one of them said "What are you weirdos wearing? It's not even Halloween yet!" they laugh and walked back to their seat. I bring out my USP and pulled a trigger, the bullet lands right into one of the cheerleader's head, she collapsed to the ground, dead. The other cheerleaders were shocked as they looked at the dead cheerleader, they looked up right to me and runs for their lives.

"Oh no you don't, bitches!" Charlie said as he brought out his M4 out and shoot two cheerleaders on the head. Everyone in the cafeteria started screaming and tries to run away. I got my FN P90 ready and me and Charlie started shooting everyone in a cafeteria. We both turned to each other and smile, the face away and continue shooting and runs around the cafeteria.

_**School Library**_

_**11:19 pm**_

_**Aylin's POV**_

My girlfriend and I walked into the library door and as always, quiet. So we take out our Mossberg 500 and started shooting people. Everybody starts running and hiding under the desk as we started walking around. I heard small cries on each desk, one of them, I've heard that sob before. I walked towards that desk it made that noise, and that cry, I know those guys.

"Hey babe!" I called out to Shanna. I signal her to come here to the walked towards me and asked "What is it, hun?"

"Guess whose cry is those?" I shake the desk to make our victims scream. Shanna smiled and laughed. We grabbed the desk and getting ready to flip it over and shoot who's under there.

"One..." I quietly count, "Two..." Our shotguns are ready too. "Three!" We turned the table over and revealing, two girls, crying for mercy. One is fat and ginger and the other is a midget.

"Hello Hannah." I said pointing a shotgun on her.

"Please don't hurt me!" she pleaded.

"Shut up, fatass!" I yelled. I saw the midget, which is Ellis, suddenly runs away for her mini life, but Shanna quickly shot her on the back. Ellis collapse to the ground, dead. Hannah screams and began to cry, I gave her a bitch slap on the face to shut her up. But she kept on screaming and crying.

"Shut the fuck up, fatass!" I slapped her hard.

"W-what do you want from me?" she asked.

Shanna and I looked at each other, then looked back at the fatass. She's sobbing, in a hideous way. I pull out my Colt Anaconda while Shanna pulled out her S&W Model 500 Revolver and we both point our guns to sobbing Hannah.

"We want you to die." Shanna said as both of us pull both triggers and see blood splattered out of Hannah's head, as her body collapsed.

I know a lot of numb nuts are hiding under the desk. So I walked to the other desk, leans down, and use my Mossberg 500 to start shooting people. Some were getting off and tries to run away, but Shanna took care of that, by shooting them whoever gets off.

_**School Hallway**_

_**11:31 pm**_

_**Dani's POV**_

"Where are they?" Ali asked as I rolled her down to the hallway.

"Let's check on Room 243." I said pointing at the classroom.

We headed to Room 243, which is English class, takes out our H&K MP5, and barge in the classroom, shooting everyone. They all started to scream and hides under the desk. Luckily for me, I just leaned down and pulls a trigger to some people under there. Everyone running out of the room? No problem! Ali will taking care of those numb nuts. Now that everyone's dead, Ali and I were heading to another classroom. And another. And another. Until every classrooms have bloody, dead people each. Sometimes, we split to go to different classroom. All we can hear is screaming and I feel so alive!

"This is so much fun!" Ali said gleefully.

"I know right?" I asked, "Do you feel so alive when we doing this?"

"Of course!" she replied. "Let's find more!"

We're continue exploring more classrooms to find more targets. Few are already running away for their lives, I'm sure Abraham and Tyler were taking care of it.

_**Other School Hallway**_

_**11:42 pm**_

_**Abraham's POV**_

As Tyler and I were walking down the hallway, few people running in the opposite direction, as we pulled a trigger to them. People should know that they can't run away from chaos, except that we are the part of chaos. So they can't run away from us. People these days, think it's cool to pick on the weak ones. Who's the weak one now. Us, all eight of us, can make you suffer. They suffer us, we suffer them.

While we were shooting the runners, I notice a man, a teacher, with a gunshot wound on the right leg, trying to get up on his feet and limped his way out, in a middle of the hallway. He seems like a nice person. A nice, weak person that tries to run away from chaos. I know that he can't, no one can't run away from chaos - and death. I got my AK-47 ready, as soon as I told Tyler to try to shoot the rest of the runners and walked up to him, he should be dead.

"Hey Mr. Ulrich!" I greeted him as he stopped where he is.

"Abraham, why are you doing this?" he asked and I didn't answer. You know why, Robert! "Please, put the gun down." he said.

"No," I said, "I want you to get down!" I pulled the trigger on to the roof as Mr. Ulrich trips over and fell to the floor. I chuckled.

"Abraham, please put the gun down." he repeats.

"Robert, please shut the fuck up!" I said, pointing my AK-47 to his forehead. He was frighten and shaken, like a chihuahua on a winter day. What a soft person.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked, "Why?"

"Revenge!" I shouted. I pulled a trigger through his head, as he lays back on the ground, dead.

Suddenly, I heard a scream and a gunshot across the hallway and it wasn't from me or Tyler. A girl collapse on the floor between us, with a gunshot wound on her back, quickly got us attention. We notice that shot actually came from either Ali or Dani.

"I got her! I got that bitch!" the cheering, happy voice said. That happy voice is Ali. "Hey guys!" she greeted, rolling towards us, along with Dani."

"Hey girls!" I greeted back, "I guess the entire hallway is clear." I looked around the bloody, dead body covered hallway.

"That's right." Dani said.

"I think the others are also done." Tyler said.

"Let's check the library." I said as we all went down the bloody hallway and towards the library. I got to say, we did pretty awesome shooting people in the hallway. Lots of dead bodies laying on the floor and blood all over the place. Even in classrooms and restroom, blood and dead bodies laying on the floor. We did pretty damn good. I wonder if everyone else also did pretty good in different places, start with the library. How did Aylin and Shanna doing there?

We stopped by the door with a sign that says 'Library' on top of it. I was the first to looked inside before I walked in. Like the hallway, the library has blood and dead bodies all over. Mostly blood. Books are on floors instead of shelves, some were opened. Desks were flipped over to make no person hide. Those girls did really amazing, way better than ours. But where are they?

"Shanna? Aylin?" I called. I heard a giggle and then whisper coming from one of the book shelf. I was about to go around the shelf, but two girls quickly runs out behind it. I smirk of their looks. Both of their hair are a bit messy, Aylin's zipper is undone and Shanna has a hickey on her neck. That's why I was smirking.

"Hey girls! Having fun?" I asked. Both of their cheeks turn red.

"Yeah whatever." Aylin said, "I've see you and Tyler done your killing spree in the hallway along with Dani and Ali. You guys did pretty good."

"Thank you." I said proudly, "But girls, yours did an awesome job in here!"

"Thanks Abe!" they said in unison.

"Hey guys! We should check the cafeteria to see hows Charlie and Nellie were doing." Tyler said. We went out of the library and go straight to the cafeteria.

_**School Cafeteria**_

_**12:08 pm**_

_**Charlie's POV**_

Phew. We're done here. Dead bodies lying on a tables and floor, blood all over the place, our work here is done. Nellie and I did a great team work, cause that's what best friends do. Right now, we're just sitting on one of the table, chatting how fun it is.

"And, you know that Bryce boy, I brought out my M4 and pointed at him. He started to cry and said 'Don't shoot me man!' But that was his last retarded words. I found that hilarious!" I said, laughing as Nellie joins in.

"I know right?" Nellie said as she laughs too.

After a good long chat, we saw the rest of our friends came into the cafeteria. They were all surprised of what we did in here. Abraham walked towards us and said "Good job you guy!"

"Yeah! Both of y'all did a better job than the rest of us." Shanna said.

"Thanks." Nellie said. We both got off of the table as I asked "So I guess we're done here, huh?"

"Almost!" Abraham said. Almost? We're not done? Every single kids and teachers were all dead! How come we're not done? "Charlie do you have a lighter?" Abraham asked.

"Yeah." I said, brings a lighter out from my pocket.

"Do me a favor: Get how much used paper you can find and burned it in a middle of a hallway, while I go get a tank of hydrogen in the janitor's closet. The rest of you guys, get out of here. We are going to burn this place down." Tyler, Ali, Dani, Aylin, Shanna and Nellie quickly ran out of the emergency exit.

I did his orders by finding some used paper and run quickly to the middle of a school hallway. Then Abraham pulls a large tank of hydrogen and place in about five feet away from me. I quickly stacked the papers.

"Okay Charlie," Abraham said, "Light it up." I took out the lighter and as I lit it up, I grabbed one of the piece of paper and set it on fire, then set it down with the rest of the papers. I got up and ran towards Abraham.

"When I count to three, we run okay?" he asked.

"Got it!" I said.

"One... Two..." Abraham quickly twisted the nob as the hydrogen goes out. "Three!" We quickly ran straight through the school exit. The exit door is a little far from where we set a fire and a tank. We ran as fast as we could to keep us alive. We quickly pushed the door open and ran out. A white van right in front of us opens the door revealing the rest of our friend and we jumped in as Dani shuts the door close.

"Drive now!" Abraham said to Tyler as he starts the engine and drives out of the parking lot. We're not even far enough before it explode. So I told Tyler "Hit the gas!" And he did. He drives faster to at least one mile until...

**BOOM!**

I looked at the van window at the back and what I saw is a burning school. The way it explode is not really big. I mean it starts with the explosion and then fire. Not like the Iraq war explosions. Anyway, the school is just went up in flames.

"Damn!" Tyler said as he looked at the burning school by the van mirror.

"Now we're done here." Abraham said.

_**Cabin**_

_**5:48 pm**_

_**Nellie's POV**_

I'm on the balcony watching the sunset in all pink and blue, while in my pajamas. It was beautiful seeing pink clouds floating past by as the sun goes down. I was a little interrupted by those black smoke coming from the burning school. I smiled at the school and I don't know if they going to shot the school down or rebuild it because of what we've done.

You know, I love to kill people. I love watching them die. I would shoot them in the head and they would wiggle and squirm all over the place, and then just stop. Or I would cut them with a knife and watch their faces turn real white. I think we all do, all eight of us. All because we kill someone for the first time, we suddenly become a serial killer or mass murderer.

I heard Charlie walked right next to me and looked around. He knows that I like looking outside so he joins in. He also notice a burning school and black smoke, so he chuckled.

"You know, every time I came here and looked at those buildings, I was like 'People are like maggots. Small, blind and worthless." he told me. I giggled and said "Well, they are!" and we both laugh.

"So what are you doing here?" he asked as we stop laughing.

"I don't know. I'm just here." I replied and asked "Is that what you and Abraham were doing?"

"Yeah." he said, "It was actually Ali's idea. Remember the meeting?"

"Oh yeah!" I chuckled, "Glad we have each other." Charlie nods and said "We should get back in."

"We should." We walk back in the cabin and all I feel is happiness. Why? Well, Abraham and Tyler were playing Mario Kart on Wii in the living room, Shanna and Dani were playing pool inside the game room and Aylin and Ali were making food for dinner. Charlie and I decided to go to the bedroom and watch some funny Youtube videos. So after our killing spree, we came from eight best friends to one big happy family.

* * *

_**What do you guys think? Please review!**_

**_BTW right after I finished this, I started thinking of some Glee Project girls as male notorious serial killers. It's weird for me but I like it, what about you guys?_**

**_Here's all of TGP girls I choose as any serial killers:_**

**_Shanna Henderson as Jeffrey Dahmer_**

**_Aylin Bayramoglu as Ted Bundy_**

**_Lily Mae Harrington as John Wayne Gacy_**

**_Nellie Veitenheimer as Ed Gein_**

**_Ali Stroker as Andrei Chikatilo (don't ask why)_**

**_Lindsay Pearce as Charles Manson_**

**_Marissa Von Bleicken as Richard Ramírez_**

**_You guys can either make a fan art or fanfic about that if you want or I'll do it. What do you think?_**


End file.
